A Nuestro Bebé
by SpamanoShipment
Summary: Warning: Mpreg/Normal Preg and random gender-bending After a regrettable exit at Carman's home, Lovino wishes to make it up to his girlfriend. But that's where the big news comes in.Main Pairings: Spamano and Gerita
1. Chapter 1

" Lovi~ Come back !"  
Spain called out to Romano, as the brunette strode away from her home, his curl bouncing furiously with each step he took.  
Huffing, Romano turned on his heel to face the green eyed Spaniard.  
"What do you want ?"  
A small smirk playing her lips, Spain strut across the yard and closed the space between her and the huffing Italian, winding her arms around his tanned neck.  
" Why not stay another night?~" She purred.  
"No."  
Her face fell and she pouted.  
" But,Lovi~, you were more than happy to stay last night."  
A red tint spread across Romano's cheeks and he looked away from the pouting girl and to his awaiting car .  
" I-I gotta go, Carman..."He stuttered, blush dropping dropping many shades when she laced her fingers through his hair .  
"Lovino." Spain spoke louder this time, staring into Romano's dark eyes.  
" Roma, just listen to me, I get so lonely...I miss you every night when you're gone."  
Spain's eyes hardened as she continued to lace her fingers through her lover's soft strands. Spain's thoughts began to drift, the thought of Romano staying with her causing her to zone out. She would love to take things further between her and Romano, not as in sex, no, they had plenty of that. It was a simple request, nothing like marriage or children, all she wanted was for her adorable Roma to move in with her. Yes, Spain was defiantly sure she wanted this, Having much time to think on it in her silent house surrounded by tomato fields.  
"MERDE!"  
The sudden shout pulled Spain from her wandering thoughts.  
Gasping, Spain took her hands away from Romano's hair,realizing she had tugged on the Italian's curl .  
"Mi Amor!I am so sorry I-"  
A sharp sting and a loud 'smack' sounded through the silent air,cutting the Spaniard short of her rambling.  
Romano lowered his hand, scowl never leaving his face.  
"I'm leaving." He growled.  
Turning on the spot,he strode across the yard , climbed into the awaiting sports car ,and quickly sped off .  
Spain sniffed ,staring after her lover's car as it sped off away from her quite home.  
She put a hand to the cheek he had hit,tears breaking free .  
" L-Lovi...I'm s-sorry..."

-  
Romano pulled his car into the cobblestone driveway of the large two story house he shared with his brother and his German lover(Not his choice). Stepping out of his car , he pulled his coat around himself , cold from the late January weather. He stared around at his wilted looking home, Wishing it would stop being so fucking cold. The house normally held a friendly look, plants, trees, and small gardens inviting you into the Italian household. But now, in the freezing winter months, the trees were bare, jagged limbs looking sharp and deathly against the grey sky. Rose vines, normally full of colorful life, were now just withered vines against the red brick of the house.  
Romano sighed and leaned against his black sports car , closing his eyes tightly. It was all coming back to him. He swore and put a warm hand to his cold forehead.  
"Idiota,why'd you have to hit her?.."  
"Hit who, Fratello?"  
Romano jumped , nearly screaming when the cheery voice broke his thoughts.  
"FELICIANO!" He yelled "Don't sneak up on me, dumb ass!"  
He slapped Italy across the head , earning a whine from the younger.  
"Ve~Fratello is so mean.." Italy pouted , rubbing his head.  
Romano rolled his eyes ans turned his gaze to his brother's body , Looking him up and down . Call it him being over-protective , But Romano did this almost everyday, Making sure the 'Goddam Potato Bastard' didn't hurt his little fratello.  
Seeing nothing new , Romano instead gazed upon the large baby bump, visible through the large pasta T-shirt he wore. Even though the Italian was only five months along ,the bump was very large .  
"Fratello?.."  
"Hm?" Romano replied, not looking up.  
"Who did you hit?"  
Romano stared at him, wishing he hadn't brought it up.  
Italy backed up a bit, expecting Romano to flare up and yell at him,call him an idiot, and hit him , his face softened and he sighed sadly.  
"Let's go inside,it's fucking freezing."  
"Will you tell me then?"  
"...Si,whatever."  
Smiling,Italy took Romano's hand into his and hurried toward their home.

-  
After a few cups of coffee and a long explanation of the events that had taken place earlier that morning, with Germany and Italy listening to every word, there came a silence, that Romano broke.  
"She pr-probably hates me...I w-wouldn't blame her..."He stuttered,taking large gulps of coffee.  
Italy looked over at Germany, unsure of what to say in this delicate moment. Having Romano as a older, he had learned to be very careful with his words in silences like this.  
Sighing, Germany was the first one to speak.  
"No offense, Romano, but you're an ass. "  
Gasping, Romano immediately snarled, stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and hurled his mug across the kitchen at Germany.  
Germany moved quickly, covering Italy to protect him from the shower of broken mug and still hot coffee.  
"BASTARD!" Romano screamed.  
Italy peeked his head out slightly from behind Germany, looking at the violent Italian.  
"V-Ve...He's right,Lovino.."He stuttered.  
Romano glared at his partially covered brother.  
"You too?!"He shouted at Italy, "Dio, To think, I thought you would understand!

Italy pulled Germany's protective arms off of him, staring at his brother with concern.  
"Ve~..You're right, I don't understand."Italy admitted, "But I know you should say you're sorry. "  
Romano looked away from Italy, not wanting to look at him.  
He wanted to go back, He wanted to beg for forgiveness. More than anything he wanted to forget his abuse and just embrace the peridot eyed girl. In his mind, though, Romano knew she wouldn't forgive him that easily.  
"I can't..." Romano choked, feeling tears form in his eyes.  
"Lovi."Italy said comfortingly.  
He attempted to pull himself from the chair he sat in, but failed, looking to his lover for gently, Germany stood and heaved the pregnant Italian to his feet and watched as he walked over to his brother and pulled him into an hugged back, swallowing and trying to blink away his tears.  
"I-I can't go back."He stuttered, "I fucked up too badly this time."  
"Ve, You did Lovino."Italy sighed.  
"Maybe you should wait, If you think you messed up that badly."Germany said.  
"Si!What Luddi said!"Italy bubbled excitedly,"Wait until the World Meeting coming up, then bring her flowers and pasta!"  
Romano stepped back from his brother and shrugged.  
"It's worth a shot.."He mumbled.  
"Well, if that's the plan, you have three days until the World Meeting,I suggest you start preparing now."Germany replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the quite house in the tomato fields, sobs and sniffs were the only sounds heard. Not even the usual soothing sound of Carman Carriedo's skilled guitar playing broke the continued crying. It had been the way for a few hours, Spain curled up under her bed covers crying and crying until she was only left with dry sobs. Even though it no longer stung, Spain still clutched her cheek, wishing the events of the morning was just a terrible dream and that she would wake up next to her handsome Lovino.  
But, of course, she knew all too well this wasn't some dream.  
After a final sniff, Spain slowly sat up in her queen sized bed. She stretched and looked over to her alarm that rest on her bedside table.  
1:40 pm Her eyes widened.  
She had been crying for four hours! Well, she sure as hell had a reason to, who wouldn't be upset in the position she was in?Finally willing to get out of bed, Spain stood up, stumbling slightly from lack of movement the past walked up to her dresser mirror, sighing as she looked at her reflection.  
She looked awful.  
Her eyes were so red, making her peridot irises shine almost unnaturally.  
'I need some eye drops.' Spain thought, frowning.  
She pulled open her bedroom door and entered the hallway, passing the spare bedrooms, Spain walked into the bathroom and flipped the light switch.  
She opened the cabinet and searched around the shelves until she saw the eye drops. Pulling them from the cabinet, Spain looked in the mirror,carefully applying a few to both her a few times, Spain saw that the redness had faded slightly and placed the drops back in their original place.  
Leaning against the wall, Spain took out her phone and turned it on.  
'Oh, Dios m o, I can't stand being alone here any longer..'Spain,thought, as loneliness began to set upon her.  
'It's always like this when Lovi leaves, but after...what happened, it's even worse.'  
Scrolling through he small list of contacts, she landed on the first person she could think of : Belgium. Spain smiled lightly at this, Belgium had always been there for her, being one of her closest friends, she was the perfect person to talk to about the events of the early morning.  
Lightly tapping the name, Spain put her phone to her ear and waited for Belgium to pick up.

"How could Roma do such a thing?!"Belgium asked, heart broken just from hearing the story her friend had told told her. "He's usually so sweet to you, even if you did touch his locke!"  
Spain was on the verge of tears, despite her hours of crying.  
"I do not understand either, B-Bella.."Spain stuttered,"I don't know what to do.."  
"We shouldn't do this over the phone, Carman, I refuse to let you be this sad without a friend by your side."Belgium stated, concern in her voice.  
In the background from Belgium's end of the call, there was a mumble of 'Who is it?' and Belgium's quick reply.  
"It's Carman, Brother, Something happened with her and Lovino."  
Netherlands gave another mumbled reply and Belgium making a noise as if she were going to saying something, but she suddenly coughed, cutting herself short.  
"Brother!"Belgium yelled,"I told you not to smoke that in the house!"  
Spain sighed, already knowing what was going to happen would yell at Netherlands about his pot smoking in the house, Netherlands would mostly be silent, only replying when he absoutlty needed to.  
As predicted, Spain began to hear Belgium yelling in a mix of French and waited patiently for it to end, like it usually did, with Netherlands walking out of the room and Belgium trying to calm her annoyance. But, this time, it didn't seem to end, like usual and after glancing at the clock, Spain concluded that their little fight had gone of for twelve minutes straight.  
She was beginning to get slightly annoyed, having heard these arguments too many times to take them seriously anymore.  
"Bella..Could you please sto-"Spain tried to say, but cut her own sentence short by placing her hand over her mouth, sudden nausea making her groan slightly.  
Dropping her phone with a loud clatter upon the bathroom floor, Spain ran to her toilet and lifted the seat, emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.  
From the abandoned phone, panicked shouts could be heard.  
"Carman?!What's wrong,Spain?"Belgium shouted.  
After being answered with more slightly distant retches, Belgium stopped yelling.  
"I'm coming over now."  
And with that,she hung up.

"Tim!"Belgium shouted thought the house, hoping for her brother's response.  
When he didn't reply, she huffed in wasn't the time to be ignoring her!  
'Carman sounded so sick on the phone' Belgium thought, worried beyond belief for her friend.  
Belgium called for Netherlands again, hoping he would care enough to come with her, but to no avail.  
"Fine!If you won't grow up and listen to me, then I'm going to check on Carman myself!"She yelled, running to coat rack by the front on her purple coat that went slightly below her knees, she looked around the table by the door, searching for the keys to her car.  
"Looking for something?"  
Belgium looked over her shoulder to see her brother dangling said keys in her , she reached out for them, only to have them yanked above her head.  
"I'm coming with you, even if I don't care for Spain as a country, I'm concerned about what I heard over the phone."  
Belgium nodded, noting that Netherlands was already in his black coat and striped scarf, and walked to the front door and pulling it open.

"Ok,we're here!"Belgium said to Netherlands, pulling her black Renaut into Spain's driveway after the fairly long ride, parking next to the Spaniard's red Volvo.  
Quickly shutting off the engine, Belgium jumped out of the driver's seat leaving Netherlands to wait.  
She ran to the front door of Carman's home, knocking on the door, yelling while her fist slammed upon the oak door.  
"Carman!Carman!It's Bella, please open the door!"  
Belgium yelled and yelled until her voice was sore and her knuckles were longer able to yell, she looked pleading toward her car, at her brother inside.  
Taking the hint, Netherlands exited the car and walked up the driveway to stand next to his sister.  
"Won't answer?"He asked simply.  
Belgium nodded and grabbed the door handle, attempting to open the door, but to no avail.  
"Locked.."She huffed,"Maybe we should try a window-"  
She stopped talking when Netherlands began to back away from the door.  
"Brother what-"  
"Stand back."  
Netherlands lightly pushed Belgium away from his as he stepped slowly away from the , running to the door, he swiftly kicked it in, causing it to slam loudly against the wall.  
"You go upstairs and look for the tomato muncher, I'll stay here and wait for you."Netherlands stated, opening the door wider for his sister to enter.  
"Alright."  
She quickly jogged up the stairs, walking into the hallway.  
"Carman?"She called down the hallway, hoping Spain would here her calls.  
"In..here.."Came a quite reply from the last door of the hallway.  
Belgium hurried down the hallway and opened the door that led into the bathroom, gasping at the sight before lay on the floor, unmoving, one arm, half clutching, half lazing, onto the ends of her hair,usually in a messy bun, fell across her shoulders, dripping with puke along with the front of her red t-shirt.  
Belgium slowly walk into the bathroom, gagging at the strong sour odor that hung in the air.  
"Carman?"She asked gently, kneeling down next to the sick Spaniard.  
"...S-Si?"Spain stuttered, lifting her head to look at Belgium.  
"I'm going to help you out, alright?"  
Spain nodded and Belgium carefully wrapped her arms around Spain and lifted her to her unsteady feet.  
"You wait here, I'll go get you some fresh clothes, then you can take a shower."  
Spain nodded and Belgium ran off to Spain's room, grabbing tomato pajama pants(Spain's favorite), matching bra and panties, and a random t-shirt with the Spanish crest on the front.  
Belgium walked back to the bathroom, smiling gently at Spain as she helped her undress.  
"You'll be alright?"Belgium asked in a concerned tone.  
Spain smiled and sighed lightly.  
"Si, I'm just a bit tired."  
Belgium nodded and left the bathroom, shutting it behind her to give her friend then walked down the stairs and into the living room, looking for her brother and finding him on the large couch.  
"She's alright,Tim."  
Netherlands looked up and nodded.  
"Can we go now?"  
Belgium frowned and scoffed.  
"At least act like you care!"She huffed, "And you can, but I'm staying here with Carman."  
"How long?"  
"Until the world meeting coming up, she needs someone to look after her." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Carman." Belgium called from the bottom of the staircase.

'Now where did she run off to this time?" She thought.  
She and Spain had been in the living room, chatting, when Belgium had left, just for a moment, to retrieve the mail and had returned to find the Spaniard gone.  
Yes, Spain had been doing this ever since the incident two days ago, but it didn't cease to amaze and confuse how Spain would disappear and reappear in a completely different place doing the oddest of things.  
For example, just that morning, Spain and Belgium had been outside, bundled in their coats and walking through the silent fields of once growing tomatoes, when Belgium had gone inside to get her gloves. Returning, she didn't find Spain in the fields, but in her car and, having been so cheery just minutes ago, was sobbing her eyes out.  
Sighing, Belgium began to climb the stairs, still searching for the vanished Spaniard. When she reached the top of the stairs, Belgium paused and listened.  
From the direction of the bathroom, horrible retching noises could be heard.  
She quickly walked to the bathroom door and peered inside. Once again, Spain sat on her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, sobs audible in between retches.  
Belgium kneeled down next to the ill Spaniard and lifted her hair from her shoulders, holding it and patiently waiting for the sick spell to be over.  
"Just take deep breathes.." Belgium said softly, attempting the calm the ill nation.  
Doing as the Belgian nation said, Spain took deep breathes and began to control her retching and sobbing.  
"Better?"  
Spain nodded.  
"Good, because I need to talk to you, Carman."Belgium said carefully, "Are you sure you want to attend the meeting tomorrow?You've been so sick and I don't want anything happening during the meeting.."  
Spain sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
"I have to go, Bella, Even if it's mostly nonsense, as a nation, I am required to attend."  
"Carman."Belgium said a bit more sternly."This isn't about your status as a nation, this is about you, Carman Carreido, not Spain, you could be more sick than you realize!"  
Spain sat up from her place on the bathroom floor and grabbed a glass of water from the counter, washing the foul taste from her mouth.  
"..I'll have to take the chance then, now won't I?"  
Belgium sighed.  
"There's no convincing you, is there?"  
"Nope."

Romano looked himself over in the mirror, checking to see if his suit was straight.  
"VE~Fratello!Time to go~"Italy yelled upstairs.  
Sighing and walking toward his desk, Romano picked up a small bouquet of roses.  
They were for Spain, nothing too flashy, but just enough to say 'I'm sorry'.  
Six roses, four red, two yellow, placed to resemble the Spanish flag.  
Carefully, Romano walked down the stairs, roses in hands.  
Italy, smiled."She'll love them, Lovino!"  
Romano shrugged.  
"I guess..."  
"Spain is very forgiving."Germany stated simply before grabbing Italy's hand and exiting to house.  
Romano gave the roses a last lingering stare.  
"Hope you're right bastard."  
Then, he followed the German out the door.  
-

The large conference room held it's usual commotion. All the nations in their usual seats and groups. Micro nations off to one area, Asians to one and European, along with others, spread out every which way.  
The only thing that was missing from the usual loudness was the lack of a cheery Spaniard.  
Huddled at the corner of the large conference table, head resting in her arms, st Spain. Belgium sat next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
Belgium felt distressed.  
They had been nearly late to the meeting, due to a few troubles. For one, earlier that morning(1:30 am to be exact)Spain had another sick spell, causing her to be so exhausted, she overslept. Second, Belgium had tried to help Spain into her uniform, but it seemed to not fit and Spain had to find something looser that fit.  
"Spain,"Belgium said, using her country name, since they were in a meeting,"Will you be alright?"  
Spain looked up.  
"I don-"  
"Alright, dudes and dudetts!Let's start this meeting!" Came the loud shout of a certain American from the other end of the long table.  
"You git!" England shouted angrily at America, "We can't start yet, people are missing!"  
"Let's just start without them, it is their fault if they are late-aru."China called from a few chairs down.  
"I agree with America."Japan said, having not really been listening to what anyone had said.  
"Well I think you're all idiots!"Switzerland shouted at everybody.  
This outburst caused an argument all across the table break out, shouts echoing off the walls.  
Spain put her hands over her head, a headache beginning to turned to Spain and shouted a bit to be heard over the yelling.  
"Are you alright?"  
Spain hesitated before shaking her head and whipping around in her over, Spain retched and threw up on the floor in front of her, no longer noticing the people around her.  
It wasn't until she stopped coughing, anything else she could've thrown up just clear bile, did Spain noticed that the entire room had gone silent.  
She looked up, all eyes on her.  
The silence was broken by France and Prussia, who were both looking at their friend in concern.  
"Carman?"  
That was when Spain broke.  
Sniffing, Spain let out a sob and covered her face, running out of the conference room and rushing away as fast as she could.  
"Carman!" Belgium shouted, running after the Spaniard.  
-

Ve~...I'm sorry, Fratello."Italy whimpered guiltily to Romano.  
"You damn well should be!"Romano replied angrily, turning a corner and stomping down one of the hallways that lead to the conference room.  
"It's not Italy's fault, he can't control his morning sickness."Germany called up the hallway to the fuming Italian.  
Even though they had left early for the meeting, Germany had to pull over when Italy claimed he was going to had stopped for thirty before Italy was fit for the rest of the car ride, effectively pissing off Romano.  
"I'm still sorry, Romano-Big Sister Spain?"  
Italy looked down the hallway, seeing the said woman, quickly approaching.  
Romano's head snapped up and he watched the running Spaniard. She ran by, not noticing the three, sobbing uncontrollably.  
She left as quickly as she came, but was soon followed by a panicked Belgium.  
"Which way?!"She asked the trio.  
They all pointed down the hallway and she nodded, running in said direction.  
A moment of silence followed the sudden appearances.  
"Hold these,:Romano said,shoving the roses into Germany's arms.  
Germany watched along with with Italy as Romano ran after the Belgian and Spanish women.  
-

He kept running after the woman down the hallways, around turns, and down one flight of stairs until she stopped. Romano took a few steps back, as to not get noticed.  
Belgium had stopped in front of the woman s' bathroom and was knocking on the door.  
"Carman, come on, come out!"Belgium called softly through the door.  
A muffled reply caused Belgium to sigh.  
"I'm coming in."She called again, opening the door and stepping inside.  
Romano waited until the door shut, then walked up next to the door, pressing his ear against it.  
Just before he could make out what the two women inside were saying, two voices at the end of the hallway made him jump back.  
"Think the chic is alright?"  
"Non, it seemed very awful."  
Recognizing the German(Prussian?) and French accent, Romano stepped farther away from the door.  
The French and Prussian women came into view, walking towards the bathroom.  
"Bonjour~"France called to Romano, opening the door and walking in.  
"Sup."Prussia greeted, following France.  
Romano sighed when the door had shut once again and returned to his position next to the door.

"I'm coming in." Belgium called, walking into the bathroom.  
Spain lay hunched over a trashcan near the door, having not been able to make it to on of the toilets.  
Belgium quickly made her way over to the sick Spaniard and lifted Spain's hair that had fallen from her messy bun.  
"Spain..you need to go to your doctor.."Belgium said, rubbing now sobbing Spain's back.  
There were only sobs.  
Until, the door opened once again.  
In walked a concerned looking France, followed by an equally concerned Prussia.  
"What's wrong with Carman?"Prussia asked, walking next to Spain and kneeling beside her.  
"I don't know...but she's been like this for awhile."Belgium sighed.  
"How long,exactly?"France asked.  
"Three days roughly."  
France hummed a bit in thought.  
She was about to speak again when a weak voice came from the trashcan.  
"Actually...it's been longer.."  
Spain looked up at France and wiped her mouth.  
"A month and a few weeks."  
France's eyes brightened a bit and she looked down at Spain.  
"Any..strange things happen along with the sickness?"  
"What do you mean?..."  
"Cravings, mood swings, weight gain?"  
"Yeah...all those, Belgium witnessed some of those."  
France sighed, a look of relief on her face.  
"Oh Mon Ami,"She said,"You are not sick!"  
"She's not?"Belgium and Prussia said together.  
"Non,"France smiled,"You're pregnant." 


	4. Chapter 4

"What?..."Spain asked, shocked.  
"Pregnant, Carman."France repeated.  
Prussia grinned and put a hand on Spain's shoulder, chuckling.  
"Pretty good guess who the dad is, huh?"  
Spain lifted herself from the floor, still staring at France.  
"No..not now..I can't."She gasped out.  
"Well, we can't be exactly sure."  
"But you jus-"  
"BUT, I do have a pregnancy test in my bag!"  
France pulled out her handbag from inside her uniform. Out of it, she pulled out a small box, obviously the said test.  
Prussia snorted.  
"Why do you have a pregnancy test in your purse?"  
"...You never know."France shrugged.  
"Now,"France said, turning to Spain,"Go into one of those stalls and do as the directions on the box say."  
Spain nodded slowly, reluctantly grabbing the test from her hand.

Romano's mouth hung open.  
"She-she's...pregnant."He muttered to himself.  
Stumbling away from the door, Romano tried to recollect his thoughts.  
Him, a father.  
Lovino Vargas, a padre.  
If that wasn't the most most awful statement to ever exist, he didn't know what was. Shaking himself out of his trance momentarily, Romano quickly fled his place at the bathroom door. He began to search the hallways for his pregnant brother.  
'I don't know what to fucking do,I don't know what to fucking do.'He chanted in his head, panic slowly rising in his chest.  
She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't! Yes, Romano was sometimes a bit...reckless and didn't exactly think things through, but that didn't mean anything!  
Right?  
Romano eventually slowed to a stop. He panted, out of breathe after running during his search for Italy.  
"Ve~ You think it would have stopped by now..."  
Romano straightened up, hearing Italy's voice.  
"Well, I read that morning sickness stops in the fifth month...But those books can't always be reliable..."  
Romano followed the voices, finding Italy and Germany sitting together, chatting on a bench by the front entrance.  
"Lovino!" Italy called excitedly,"We were looking for you, but we couldn't find you, so we stopped looking for you, but now you're here!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, so shut the fuck up."Romano growled.  
"Did you find Spain?"Germany asked.  
"What?"  
"Did you find the Spaniard?"He repeated.  
"um..."Romano hesitated, trying to think of a good lie.  
"uh...no...she..ran off and I lost track of her.."  
"Ve~ Fratello is lying."Italy tutted, shaking his head.  
"Am not!"  
"Si, you are, you always talk slow when you lie."  
Romano sighed.  
Dammit, he forgot his brother knew all his damn quirks almost as well as Spain.  
"Fine, yes, I found her."He admitted, defeated."She ran into the bathroom and talked to other chicks.."  
"About?"  
"Well..she's.."  
"She's..what?"Italy pestered.  
"She's...preg..nant.."Romano mumbled.  
Italy smiled and clapped his hands.  
"Congratulations!"  
"It's nothing to be fucking happy about!"Romano shouted, "We can't handle a damn baby! Shit, we're falling apart already without this coming along!"  
"So, you don't want the child?"Germany asked sternly, children being a now serious subject with him.  
"Of course I do, Bastard."Romano sighed, "I just..don't know if I'd be a padre.."  
"You wouldn't be bad, fratello! You just have to stick by Big Sister Spain, like Germany did for me!"Italy smiled, snuggling up to Germany's arm.  
"I guess.."Romano mumbled.  
"Now, come on, the meeting got canceled so we can go to Spain's house and wait for her to get home!"  
"Why?"  
"You still have to give her the roses!"

Prussia looked up from her wrist watch.  
"It's been ten minutes, check the test."  
France nodded and gazed at the used test resting on the counter.  
"Oui, just as I thought."  
She smiled at Spain.  
"Positif~"  
Spain's eyes went wide.  
"C-Could it be wrong?..."  
"Sweet Cheeks, it's usually false negatives, not positives."  
Spain's fist clenched, sudden rage seeping through her.  
"This is YOUR fault!"She snapped at France, turning and pointing an accusing finger.  
France was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but knew all too well that it was mostly hormones talking.  
"Mon Ami, how is this my fault?" France asked gently.  
"If you hadn't pried and told me this, I might have had a chance at Romano taking me back!"  
"Now, why would he not take you back, now that you're pregnant?"Prussia asked.  
"Roma HATES kids, I know he does by the way he treats mi hijo peque o Juan!"  
"Well, that's different, Mexico was older when you adopted him, this child is growing inside you and is actually related to Romano."Belgium pointed out.  
Spain sniffed and flopped back onto the bathroom floor, anger leaving her as soon as it had come, tears quickly replacing it.  
"Wh-What am I supposed to do?" She sobbed.  
"Just give it some time," France said, walking over to Spain and pulling her into a hug.  
"I know it's hard enough already, what with your tipsy relationship, and it's going to get a lot harder with the hormones weighing you down, but you have to remember, Carman, you still have your friends to look out for you when times are tough."  
Belgium and Prussia nodded in agreement.  
"It's still going to be hard, though, even with the friends by your side.I should know, carrying my little Mathieu was tough on me.."  
"You gave birth to Canada?"Belgium asked.  
"Oui, and he knows it, though, it's been so long, I can't seem to remember who his father was..."  
Spain smiled and sniffed.  
"We should get going, the meeting is probably over..."  
"Yeah!Let's go hang at your place, Carman!"Prussia shouted.  
Spain giggled, "Let's go then!"  
"I call shotgun!"Prussia yelled. 


	5. Chapter 5

France smiled as she lightly stroked Spain's stomach.  
"Oui, you are quite swollen, I think you're around trois months."  
Prussia turned around in the passenger's seat and grinned back at the two Nations.  
"Buuuut, I say we go to an actual doctor and ask them."  
France frowned, " Are you saying I'm unreliable?"  
"Nein, but last time I checked, you didn't have a medical degree, ."  
Belgium turned slightly in her driver's seat and glared at Prussia.  
"Will you please get back in your seat!I don't want to crash the car!"  
Prussia pouted and turned back in her seat, sighing,"Fiiine..."  
"soo...When do you think I'll start showing more?"Spain asked, attempting to change the subject.  
"In about two months, that's probably also when the morning sickness will die down."  
"Really?"  
"Yes...but that's also when you will start experiencing more body pains and swelling."  
Spain cringed, not liking the sound of that.  
"But,"Prussia called from the front seat, "Let's hope the Italian Tomato muncher will be there to help you out."  
"Yeah.."Spain smiled and looked out the car window, seeing her home on the horizon.  
"Hey...isn't that West's car?"Prussia asked, pointing at the Spaniard's driveway as they neared her home.  
Yes, that was the German's car, but what the hell was it doing at her home?Last time Spain checked, she wasn't on Germany's 'visitor' list.  
Belgium slowly pulled into the driveway, parking next to Germany's quickly opened her door, stepping out of the car and looking , She made her way toward her front door, but when she got there, she stopped.  
There, leaning against the door-way, stood Romano, dressed in a neat black suit and holding a small bouquet of roses.  
"L-Lovino?..."Spain asked uncertainly.  
Romano looked up and smiled slightly, a rare occasion that Spain almost never away from the doorframe, Romano held the roses out to Spain.  
"Carman, Nunca quise hacerte da o, me perdonas?"  
Spain gasped. Romano, speaking Spanish?!It was like a eyes began to water and she let out a sob, not even attempting to hide her joy.  
"Oh, Lovi!"Spain sobbed, running up to Romano and embracing him tightly.  
Romano returned to embrace, whispering sweet nothings in a mix of Spanish and Italian. As her tears began to break free, he rubbed her back and rocked slightly where her stood, comforting her.  
"It's alright, Carman...Don't cry.."Romano soothed.  
Spain continued to sob until her cries were reduced to mere hiccups, but even then, she still clung to the Southern Italian, like it would all slip away if she let go of him at that moment.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat made Spain and Romano break the sentimental moment and look up.  
There, only a few yards behind the two, were Belgium, France, Italy, Germany, and Prussia, all smiling (and grinning) at the finally reunited couple.  
"While this is sweet and all, " Prussia chuckled, seeing the two blush, "I think Spain has something to tell you Romano~"  
Romano looked at Spain, slightly confused, but having a pretty good idea at what she was going to say.

"Si, I do, Romano.."Spain blushed, looking Romano dead in the eye, her peridot eyes reading seriousness.  
"I-I...I'm pregnant."  
Romano smiled again and pulled the Spaniard back into their embrace.  
"I'm glad, Ragazza Spagnola."

-  
***2 Weeks Later~***(AN:Time skips will be very often after this point,just warning you now~)

"Lovino..."Spain called softly into the living room where Romano sat, watching TV.  
"Hm?" Romano looked away from the television.  
"I made an appointment with my personal doctor for today."

"..So?"

"Well, "Spain sighed a bit, "Can you come with me?por favor?"  
Romano thought a moment before sitting up and looking at the Spaniard better.  
"Sure, I guess...What time?"

"Seis."  
Romano nodded and looked away from Spain and back to the TV, only half interested in the over-dramatic Telenovela he realized Spain hadn't left the room, he looked back at her, standing in the the door frame that lead from the hallway to the livingroom, clad only in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.  
"So, Why are you going to the appointment?"He asked, looking her up and down as he talked.  
Spain blushed, noticing his wandering eyes.  
"O-Oh, I wanted to see how far along I was and possibly hear when my due date will be."  
"That would be buono to know.."Romano replied, not really paying attention to his words and just staring.  
Spain giggled at her not-so-subtle boyfriends and walked over to him, plopping herself down in his lap. Grinning, she grabbed the tv remote and turned off the television, cutting off the over dramatic crying of a young woman.  
"We still have an hour until my appointment, Mi amor italiano~"  
Romano grinned and quickly pulled Spain in for a passionate kiss.

Spain walked into the lobby of the hospital, followed by Romano, whom's hand she was holding.  
Making her way over to the receptionist's desk, Spain smiled at the woman sitting behind it.  
"Hola, reuni n a las seis con el doctor Garc a."She told the womano behind the desk.  
Nodding, the woman gave her computer a quick glance and tapped a few keys.  
"S , voy a llamar al m dico de inmediato, ."  
"Gracias~"  
"De Nada."  
Spain smiled and took Romano's hand back into hers, leading him twoard the waiting area.  
"You know...I have no idea what you and that woman just said."Romano said, frowning and flopping down into one of the chairs.  
"Well, you never bothered to learn Spanish!"Spain giggled.  
"It's a fucking hard language to learn."  
"No, it is not, Mi amante del tomate obstinada, It is so similar to your language-"

Spain stopped talking and looked up and smiled when she saw who stand there. Properly clad in a dress shirt, tie, and white doctor's coat, stood a tall Spanish man, with dark skin, brown eyes, and long curly auburn hair, pulled back into a ponytail.  
"Ah, !"Spain called happily, rising from her seat and walking over to him, gesturing Romano to follow.  
smiled and gazed at Spain's stomach.  
"I just knew it would happen eventually~"  
"What's that supposed to fucking mean?"Romano snapped.  
"Nothing,Nothing..."  
He gestured for the two to follow him down a hallway, which they did, and lead them to a small examination room. Nothing fancy, just a metal table with the layer of tissue paper over it and a box of rubber medical gloves laying on the counter next to large cabinets filled with disinfectants and anti-bacterial whatjamajigs.(don't judge, I forgot how to word) Doctor Garcia pointed to the table and smiled,  
"Sit here, por favor."  
Spain nodded and sat on the table, feet dangling a few inches from the floor.  
"So, from what you told me over the phone, you're pregnant, mind telling me how many months?"Dr. Garcia asked.  
"I'm not exactly sure.."Spain murmured.  
"Ah, perfectly fine, then how long have the symptoms been going on?"  
"About two months."  
nodded and scribbled a few notes on his clipboard before setting it down on the counter and stood next to the table Spain sat upon.  
"May I ask you to lift up your shirt?"  
"Hey-"Romano started, but cut him off.  
" I am only feeling your child, , nothing more."He stated calmly.  
Spain giggled and lifted her shirt above her stomach just as she was told.  
"Lovi is so protective of me~"  
"Sh-Shut up.."Romano blushed, looking away.  
"Please lie back, ."  
Spain nodded and lay back on the table, keeping her shirt lifted.  
then slipped on a pair of rubber medical gloves and began to gently feel Spain's cold gloves on her bare stomach caused Spain to shiver, but she attempted to keep still all the , took the stethoscope from around his neck and inserted the earpieces into his , he took the chest piece (I looked it up, it is in fact called 'chest piece) and placed it on her cold metal made Spain shiver even more, causing to give her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, , I'm almost done here."  
True to his word, stepped back from the table merely minutes later, removing the earpieces.  
"I would have to say you are around three and a half months along."He stated matter-of-factually.  
"Ha, so Francine was right~"Spain laughed.  
"You can never trust a Frenchie."Romano grumbled.  
Ignoring the duos remarks, continued,  
"It's going to be around a month and a half before the beginning symptoms lessen, though, so until then, I recommend you take it and don't push yourself too hard."  
Spain smiled and climbed down from the table, pulling her shirt back down.  
"Gracias,Doctor."She said, taking Romano's hand.  
"De Nada, Just be sure to come back for your monthly checkup." 


	6. Small Update

Hello readers~ SpamanoShipment here for a small update on the story.

Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for awhile due to internet troubles(on a friend's laptop at the moment).Also, school will be starting soon and that will be taking up quite a bit of my time, but I will do my best!


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Danke for the reviews!One in particular inspired the majority of this chapter~(aka the entire verdammt thing) ^-^ Enjoy~(ps,for things thaat happen later in the chapter, I tweaked a few things in the previous chapters so, if you get confused, just look back and you'll see that it was changed. Gomen '^_^)

- "Ngh...Roma.." Spain called from the bathroom.  
Romano, hearing the call, quickly ran to the bathroom, having been attending to the Spaniard's needs since her doctor's appointment the month before.  
"Are you alright?"  
Spain shook her head, her messy hair going everywhere as she heaved into the toilet bowl again. Romano sighed and crouched next to her, pulling her hair from her shoulders and rubbing her back.  
"Hey, at least the morning sickness will be over soon.." He tried to say comfortingly.  
Spain lifted her head from the toilet and glared at Romano, sparks of rage flickering in her usually shining eyes.  
"SOON?!" She all but yelled at Romano,"Soon isn't soon enough!I just want it to end right fucking now!"  
Romano flinched back, somewhat shocked, rage usually not being one of her usual still wasn't used to her mood swings that came along with the pregnancy.  
"Just try and calm down." He said slowly, hoping that her rage didn't become worse.  
"Calm down?!CALM DOWN?!" She started to yell again,but just as she was about to scream again, she broke down, tears quickly spilling from her eyes.  
"I-I can't calm down!"She sobbed, throwing herself into Romano's arms and burying her head into his shoulder.  
Romano sighed and wrapped his arms around Spain, holding her and allowing her to sob into his the past few days , he'd been having to do this more and more often, mood swings coming and going in waves.  
"um,"Romano said, awkwardly thinking quickly of a subject change, "Your friend called."  
Spain murmured into his shoulder.  
"..which friend..."  
"Frenchie "  
Spain sniffed and looked up from his shoulder, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
"What did she want?"  
"She didn't say, but she said it was important."  
"I guess I should call her back.."  
Romano nodded and stepped out of the way so Spain could walk past him and out of the smiled and walked past Romano and into her (and now Romano's) picked up her cellphone that rest on the bed-side table and scrolled through her contacts, stopping at 'Francine' and tapping the name.  
Humming, she waited as the phone rang.  
.Three Times,then-  
"Bounjour!"France answered.  
"Ah, Hola, Francine, Roma said you called."  
"Ah, oui, I did."  
"What did you want?"  
"Well..I wanted to ask you a few questions."  
Spain blinked a few times and sighed,"Are they important?"  
"Not really, but I still want to ask you."  
"...Fine, go ahead."  
"Merci, First, what time does your doctor's appointment end today?"  
"Around seven, five hours from now."  
"Alright..."  
Spain heard the faint scratch of pencil on paper and a momentary pause.  
"Alright, last question."She continued, "Are you free to come to my house after your appointment."  
Spain chuckled,"You mean mansion?"  
France laughed,"Fine, mansion, call it what you wish, can you come?"  
"Si, fine, but why?"  
"It's a surprise~~"  
And with that, she hung up.  
"...Weird." Spain mumbled, placing her phone back onto the side walked into the bedroom, having heard the short conversation end.  
"What the fuck did the Frenchie want?"  
" She just wanted to know if I could come over after my doctors' appointment, she didn't say any reason."  
Romano scoffed and rolled his eyes, " Typical French."  
Spain smiled slightly and let out a sigh, falling back onto the bed to lay down and pushing hair from her eyes.  
" Are you feeling alright?"Romano asked.  
" I'm fine, mi amour, just exhausted."  
"Well, you should rest for a bit."  
Spain smiled sweetly at Romano.  
"I love it when you care~"  
Romano blushed and looked away from the smiling Spaniard.  
"I-I'm only acting like this c-cause you're pregnant, bastard."

Spain glanced out her car window, being careful not bump into anything as she pulled into France's driveway. Parking next to what she knew was France's car, she pulled her car key from the ignition and quickly dropped it in her sweater pocket, opening her car door and stepping out into the driveway.  
She gazed up at the large elegant mansion in a large place, it wasn't even her main home!It was just the house she stayed in for world normal home was much larger than this, two more stories to the house and many more acres.  
"Bonjour, Carman!" France called from the front porch.  
Her heals clicked on the walkway to her home as she strutted up to was dressed casually, but, of course, for France that meant elegant and flashy.A soft purple lacy blouse, cut low at the neck and showing off a considerable amount of cleavage, matching a tight black skirt coming down to about three inches from her thighs.  
Spain chuckled, seeing the French woman's attire and pulled her own sweater around her, it having been tight before, was now becoming unbearable.  
"Aren't you cold?" Spain asked.  
"Freezing" France smiled, "but I didn't plan on standing outside in the cold, so let's get inside before I freeze to death, mon ami~"  
Spain nodded and followed the French into the large manor.(AN:As I said before, each country has a house they stay in, built to their liking, but they still have their own home in their own country) She had always loved the style of France's houses, the elegant architecture always reminded her of the homes in her own country, more or less.  
Shutting the door behind her, Spain entered the front room of the house and glanced around what France called her 'greeting room'. It was the same as she had remembered it from her last visits, copies of famous French paintings on almost all the walls, making the bright wallpaper stand out.  
"Elegant as ever, I see." Spain laughed, pulling off her tight sweater, with a bit of difficulty.  
France walked over to her, heels clicking on the hardwood lifted the red sweater over her head and once it was over her head, Francine's eye immediately glanced at Spain's swollen stomach.  
"Oh my, ma ch re!" France exclaimed, "You need to get get some new clothes.."  
Spain blushed, pulling her equally tight shirt down over her swollen belly "Enough about my clothes, what did you want me here for?"  
France grinned and strode over to Spain, covering her eyes with her smooth hands.  
"Que?! What are y-"  
"Just trust me~" France sang and began to lead Spain into the living room.  
"Now stop here and..."Taking her hands off her eyes, France stepped back to show off the room.  
"Surprise!"  
Spain blinked in shock as she looked around the room. A small group of her fellow countries sat in the room, which was heavily decorated in sky blue and baby pink streamers and balloons. Hungary, Prussia, Italy, Belgium, and Mexico all sat around the coffee, all holding baby shower gifts for Spain.  
"Ve~ We threw you a baby shower!" Italy smiled.  
"Just like we did for Italy!"  
Prussia grinned.  
"And we got you awesome gifts!Kesese..mine is the best."  
Spain looked around the room again before smiling and sniffing. She rubbed her eyes, trying to calm her hormones, that were attempting to overthrow her happiness and make her burst out crying.  
"Who planned this?..." Spain asked quietly.  
Italy raised his hand as high as it could go.  
" Ve~ I did! I remembered how happy I felt when threw me a baby shower and I thought it would make you happy so I decid- Uwaa, why is Spain crying?!"  
In the time Italy had been babbling on, Spain's hormones got a hold of her and she ran across the room the hug the Italian, sobbing lightly, carefully avoiding sqeazing the large baby bump.  
"I-I'm just so happy you did this for me..a-and I can't control my happiness.."  
"Kesesese, crazy ass mood swings is more like it~" Prussia chuckled, knudging Hungary in the arm and grinning.  
Hungary glared and brandished his legendary frying pan in the Prussian's face.

The baby shower was...interesting, to say the least.  
At first, it went as normally as a get together with the strange group could go.

But, it all went downhill when France brought out the wine.

Spain and Italy, of course, did not touch the stuff, along with Belgium, whom only took a glass to be polite. But, it was the exact opposite for the others. Mexico was the first to become smashed, being much like his mother, could not handle his alcohol. As the Mexican hiccuped and attempted to carry on a conversation in slurred Spanish to anyone who would listen, Spain began to open her baby shower gifts.  
Spain reached for the nearest one out of the six, a fairly small box wrapped in striped pink ripped of the paper and peered into the box.  
"Aw.." She cooed, pulling out a small baby bib, with the Spanish and Italian flag carefully stitched across the front.  
"Made it myself." Hungary smiled, taking a gulp of wine and wrapping an arm around Prussia, who grinned and leaned into the tipsy Hungarian.  
The next five gifts were all of the same category. A fluffy teddy bear from Belgium, rattle from France, Tomato decorated footy pajamas from Italy, and a Spanish flag fleece blanket from Mexico.  
By the time Spain finished unwrapping a black onsie with 'awesome' written across the front, the rest of the party was completely smashed.

"Uwa~," Italy sighed, "Prussia was supposed to take me home.."  
Belgium sighed.  
"I can drive you both home, I'll just need to use your car, Carman."  
"Por que?"  
"To make the surprise party a bit more of a 'surprise' we all rode here in Francine's car."  
"Yeah! It was a really tight fit! Germany almost didn't let me go, he thought someone would bump into me and I'd go into labor." Italy giggled. rubbing his swollen stomach lovingly.  
Spain laughed and placed a hand on Italy's large baby bump and giggled after she felt a strong kick.  
"He's such a worry wart, Your due date is just a few weeks away, not like your due to pop at any moment."  
"He's just concerned.."  
"Well, let's get you home before he has a heart attack, then!" Belgium smiled, standing up from the couch and walking out of the living and Italy followed.

"Oh dear..." Belgium whimpered.  
"Que?" Spain asked.  
Belgium stood back from the front door she had just opened.  
Outside, rain poured down in buckets, thundering claps loud against their ears.

"Uwa!It's raining hard!" Italy cried, gripping onto Spain's arm.  
Spain gripped onto Italy's hand, squeezing it and smiling. After years of braving over violent oceans, Spain had never really been scared of storms.  
"Don't worry, Feli, it's just a little rain!" She smiled.  
Belgium frowned and narrowed her eyes at Spain.  
"I guess..but we'll have to be careful.."  
Nodding, Spain grabbed her sweater from the hall closet and pulled it on, reaching into her pocket for her keys.  
"Catch." She called.  
Nodding, Belgium caught the keys that were thrown to her and walked to the open door.

"Alright, let's go!" 


End file.
